The Immune Tolerance Network (ITN) is dedicated to the clinical evaluation of novel tolerance-inducing therapies that will re-educate the immune system to eliminate injurious immune responses. The ITN conducts clinical trials. In addition, to understand the underlying mechanisms of action of the candidate therapies and to monitor tolerance, the ITN has established state of the art core laboratory facilities to conduct integrated mechanistic studies and clinical research, and to develop and evaluate markers and assays to measure induction, maintenance, and loss of tolerance in humans. This project studies disease associated with airborne allergens and allergic rhinitis